


WORK UPDATES

by BreePetals



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Updates, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals
Summary: Hello! If you are subscribed to me as Bree Petals this is my updates book where I update you or ask for your opinion as to the people who read my stuff. Other than that you can mostly ignore this if it doesn't apply to you!





	WORK UPDATES

Date: 7/21/20

Hello guys! Ok so basically this is to update you on the works I am doing/am planning to do

Currently, I'm working on the Hanahaki disease with Zen and will be moving onto Yoosung.  
My set limit is 10 chapters for the Zen fanfiction as it developed a life of its own for some reason haha. I hope to be able to do the same with Yoosung's book as well.  
However, sticking to Zen's book the new chapter is somewhat ready I have to write a bit more to make the 2 other chapters work so count on it being released on 7/22/20  
Sorry that even though its written Im putting it off for tomorrow. Writing for long periods of time really burns me out quickly and I get chronically bored haha. But usually, I write a lot in order to be able to post things on time.

I am also working on a continuous series called "RFA through a Looking Glass!" Which personally I don't think would hurt to check out so you totally should!

For my character dedicated series, I'm going to add Zen and do a Zen with MC who is an artist! Look forward to it!

Order Chapters will be posted

Hanahaki Disease 

Zen with MC who is an artist

RFA through a Looking glass


End file.
